K2- procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo
by pixiebol
Summary: Kenny x kyle mayormente. Menciones de otras parejas y exes. Basado en la cancion por pxndx, procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo. Temas de relacion abierta.


Los chicos son adolescentes, 17 años la mayoría, algunos ya alcanzaron los 18. Desde pequeños que viven experiencias extrañas, que no solo los an hecho activamente políticos (incluso sin querer) o simplemente brindado la atención de todo el pais en ocaciones. Desde pequeños que experenciaron con novias y novios, y al ir creciendo eso solo aumento. Hasta el punto en que muchos ya ni consideraban tener sexualidad, o simplemente no le prestaban importancia, si les gustaba les gustaba.

La pareja mas conocida era Craig y Tweek, quienes fueron pareja desde pequeños, actualmente quien les hizo pensar que cualquiera de ellos, de sus amigos podría ser gay, y que eso estaba bien. Con el tiempo muchos ganaron experiencia incluyendo Stan con su mejor amigo Kyle. Al principio el salía con su novia Wendy pero poco a poco se fueron alejando, y de momento Wendy aun salía con bebe.

Por otro lado Stan y Kyle mantuvieron una relación de unos meses antes de volver a ser amigos, descubrieron q a pesar de que se amaban, era amor filial y no romántico o erotico. Aunque si tuvieron su primera ves con una persona del mismo sexo el uno con el otro.

Por otro lado su amigo Kenny llevaba una relación de 4 años con Butters, aunque hace dos años que decidieron hacerla relación abierta. No muchos se sorprendieron ya que conocían a Kenny pero aun mas, se habian dado cuenta que no importa con quien se bese, salga o se acueste, el amaba a Butters desde el fondo de su corazón. Y lo mismo de parte de Butters (a pesar que el nunca dormía con nadie mas... o eso se cree a menos que hables con Kenny ya que se dicen mutuamente de sus otros lazos) Butters era lindo y Kenny hot, una buena pareja que tenían la suficiente curiosidad, amor y mente abierta para llevar esa relación, eso les ganaba admiración silenciosa de parte de todos.

Con esa introducción saltamos al caso que nos lleva a escribir esta historia. Los chicos aun viajaban por el espacio, iban a zonas de guerra, se encontraban con seres extraños y tenían unas vidas muy aventureras. Pero lo que mas les gustaba era pasar el tiempo entre ellos, ya sea en pareja, o como amigos jugando videojuegos, rol playing, o divirtiéndose en fiestas. Entre esos días que la pandilla se juntaba, Kyle se sentía extraño, por alguna razón no podía ser el mismo de siempre. Se lo comento a sus amigos y ellos decidieron darle una fiesta. Excusa para que simplemente puedan beber los que querían (la mama de cartman a veces les comparaba alcohol) y desestresarse de cualquier estrés del pequeño pueblo montañoso. Esa noche se juntaron con sus licores mas fuertes, solo por que si. Empezaron a jugar juegos para beber con cartas, el circulo de fuego, que incluía cosas desde verdad o desafío, hasta categorías.

En eso Kyle decide ir al baño y al volver su asiento estaba tomado por Butters quien recién había llegado. Kyle sonrió a la vista de su amigo y se quedo en el único lugar libre y cómodo que encontró, apoyandose encima de la silla de Kenny. Butters solo se sentaba cuando bebía por que le gustaba tener suficiente espacio para no derramar el licor, por que sus padres no sabían que tomaba, así que no podía llegar a casa con ese olor. O eso decía... pero había suficientes fotos en facebook de el bebiendo como para ser verdad. Probablemente era vergüenza suya.

Mientras jugaban le toco a Kenny

-Entonces Kenny que tan bueno es Butters en la cama?

Todos rieron incluso Butters.

-Tan bueno como yo

Algunos que habían estado con Kenny se sonrojaron mientras apartaban su mirada de Butters, a las memorias de Kenny. Entonces serán una pareja power? Así que Craig y Tweek no eran los únicos, aunque de ellos tan solo pueden suponer.

Al seguir jugando Kyle reía y se divertía, en eso miro a Kenny. Su chulo le molestaba, así q lo removió. Kenny solo volcó para mirarle con ojos curiosos ... y ... hot? Kenny se veía hot. Ya había escuchado de sus asañas lo suficiente, no solo se le veía en la cara, lo era.

Kenny sonrió de lado, viendo algo diferente en los ojos de Kyle. No muchos les dieron importancia, pero alguien lo había notado, y sabia lo que significaba. En todo caso, dijo

-Hey Clyde, podemos cambiar de asiento? - dijo Token, en lo que sonrió de lado a Kenny, esperando que este entendiese. Kenny le sonrió de vuelta y movió la cabeza en señal de 'no hay problema'.

-Claro - dijo Clyde sin darle mucha importancia, no queriendo imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los dueños de las sonrisas. El se levanto y fue donde antes estaba Token. Mientras Token tomo el lugar de Clyde que se encontraba en el sofa alado de Butters.

-Hey Butters, que tomas?

-Ju..jugo..de naranja!- dijo un poco sobresaltado - aunque luego quiero uno con licor, ya calente.

-No te preocupes, vamos a la cocina que te ayudo. -pasándole el brazo por detrás para abrazarlo. Butters se sobresalto un poco al principio pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El sonrió y se apego mas a Token, dandole una sonrisa dulce y seductiva al mismo tiempo. Los demás se hicieron de cuenta que le prestaban atención al juego mientras todo eso sucedía, pero por primera ves todos veían a Butters en acción!

Mientras los dos se retiraron a la cocina, Kenny aprovecho y volcó de nuevo a mirar a Kyle. Este se sonrojo y volteo, ni siquiera el entendía muy bien lo que sucedía. Mientras Kenny ya entendía todo, y al parecer sabiendo que Kenny tendría a alguien en la mira, token habia aprovechado que Butters estaría 'solo'.

-Hey Kyle, quieres un cigarro? - dijo este mientras sacaba su cajetilla y se la mostraba, Kyle que casi no fumaba accedió y trato de actuar natural.

Cerraron la puerta detrás suya para no escuchar los gritonerios y música de adentro, Kenny saco un cigarro y lo encendió, luego le ofreció el otro a Kyle. Cuando Kyle pregunto por fuego, el simplemente acerco sus caras y lo encendió con su propio cigarro. En ese momento Kyle se sonrojo y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría. El quería con Kenny! eso es lo que sentía. Kyle decidió ser directo al respecto, y saco su cigarro con una mano y con la otro saco el de Kenny del camino también. Kenny se sorprendió, acaso estaba herrado? Bueno, no era como si los demás chicos no estuviesen acostumbrados a q el filtré o se intente de ves en cuando.

-Kyle mira.- fue interrumpido por un beso, un beso apasionante y si no fuera que tenia un cigarro en cada mano le estaría tocando debajo de la ropa.

-No. Tu mira.

-Se lo que quieres. - sonrió de lado el rubio tomando las manos de Kyle, sin quemarse.

Kyle se quedo sin palabras así que Kenny prosiguió.

-Se que quieres, yo también, si quieres prudencia a nadie le dire y con elegancia te lo daré. - dijo con palabras que solo seducían mas al pelirrojo.

Kyle por fin se animo a hablar después de esa confección directa, al menos Kenny sabia que el único muchacho con el que Kyle se había acostado era Stan, y eso le ayudo.

-Tengo que advertirte.. tienes que saber, que igual no estaré al amanecer, solo te quiero para una ves. - dijo este mirándole directo a los ojos, acercando su cara -solo te quiero para una vez. -dijo firmemente y lo beso. El beso fue lento y con pura intención de ir a la cama. Al separarse despacio prosiguió - pero sabes que... dos estaría bien.- sonrojando.

Kenny sonrió ante tal confecion, el no tenia ningún problema guardando secretos de sus amantes o agarres. Butters entendía esto completamente, aunque si se decían si habían encontrado a alguien. Al notar que Kyle seguía sonrojado, el le quito los cigarros y los tiro a la nieve. Todo para poder besar y abrazar al chico aprovechando para palpar sus cuerpos mutuamente. En eso Kenny le beso la oreja y susurro -como te gusta mas?


End file.
